


The Adventures of Tiny Daryl

by Adry1412



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cure Backfires, Daryl is turned into a 5 year old, F/M, Fluff, Lori and Shane are happy, M/M, Rick and Daryl WERE happy, Shane and Rick do not hate each other, de-aged! Daryl, no angst really, protective! Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/pseuds/Adry1412
Summary: Based of a kink meme prompt from livejournal that was never filled.Series of drabbles around this idea.---Daryl gets bit on the way to the CDC and Jenner has a cure. It works! But Daryl is reverted back into a 5 year old boy.How will the group react? How long will it take for the cure to ware off and Daryl to return to normal? How will Rick deal with his boyfriend being turned into a child??--Canon divergence: Sophia lives, Shane lives, Merle finds the group, Carl does not get shot, etc.!!!Daryl and Rick DO NOT HOOK UP while he is a child! Rick's angst is in him having to wait til Daryl is normal again!!!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welp!

This should not have happened.

That's all Rick can think as he's running from the CDC, the flames rising high behind him, scorching his back. Sweat beads on his forehead and he's staring at his family and friends, all waving him forward to get away from the building. He's sprinting, trying to get far, far away from the explosion, arms burning with the weight of the small child in his grasp.  
And by small child, he means the once normal-sized Daryl Dixon.

The adult sized tee shirt hangs over the boy's small body as he hides his tiny face in Rick's shoulder. Thin arms wrapped around the sheriff's neck as he whimpers pathetically. Rick leaps behind the RV, holding Daryl close to his chest as they catch their breaths. The loud rumbling of cement breaking and glass shattering echo out into the silent city as they try to breathe deep, the smell burning their nostrils.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. The bite to Daryl's arm had promised death had it not been for the friendly man in a white jacket. Words of a cure that would save the mousey man from death making Rick's heart jump and Daryl's fever letting him accept whatever unknown side affects the medicine might have had. Just one injection and a night's sleep and Daryl would be okay.  
It was bullshit.  
Jenner's "cure" took a drastic turn, causing the redneck to wake up the next morning as a 5 year old child.  
They had all been shocked, Jenner's mouth hanging towards his chest as Daryl padded into the kitchen, small face scowling and pre-pubescent voice demanding to know what the fuck had happened. Glenn swore off drinking and Lori all but fainted at the sight. T-Dog had scoffed, mumbling about "crazy ass white folk" as Shane busted a gut laughing.  
It had all ended before they could figure out why it had happened. Jenner shaking his head and trying to figure out the situation as the computers shut down and the red timer ticked on the wall. Carol had held Daryl before the panic set in, brushing his hair and cooing gently as the boy pouted.  
Rick had smirked as he yelled at Jenner to hurry up in a tiny voice between taking bites of a stale muffin the doctor had handed him. They had no idea what was going to happen.

The ride out of the city had been incredibly awkward, Daryl sitting on Rick's lap as they bounced along the endless highways and side roads towards a better future. No one had said a word, everyone either in shock of the building exploding, Jenner's and Jacquie's suicide, or in shock of..well, Daryl.  
The tee shirt was all Daryl had on, his other clothes far too big for him to wear. Rick couldn't look at him too long, a million thoughts going through his head as his once lover fell asleep in his arms. The ride had lulled Daryl to sleep, his tiny breaths sounding in the quiet car and miniature hands wrapped around Rick's forearm.  
What could he do now? He and Daryl had been lovers, falling for each other in the quarry when Lori's affair with Shane became known and Rick had sought out the comfort of the dirty man. They had sneaked off into the woods, making love under moonlight and cementing their relationship. Rick had forgiven Lori, aware of their strained relationship and happy that her and Shane had found a way to comfort each other. Any bad blood dissolved as Rick had taken Daryl, kissing him sweetly and feeling him twitch beneath him.

His heart sank when he realized he could no longer be with Daryl. At least, not until the serum wore off and Daryl returned to normal size. But who knows when they would happen. Jenner had guesstimated anywhere between a week or a year. Would Daryl still love him in a year? Would they even make it to a year? Wandering around zombie-infested land was hard enough, let alone with a small child. Even Carl and Sophia were pre-teens, strong enough to defend themselves if need be and big enough to run if cornered. Daryl was helpless. Tiny and slow, his short legs would never be able to take him far enough away from snapping walker jaws or evil survivors.  
Rick held onto the boy tighter, glancing out the window at the landscape speeding by and praying he could protect him. He turned to look at Carol, his friend giving him a small smile from behind the wheel and reaching over to squeeze his hand. "It'll be okay, Rick. We'll take care of him." He smiled, appreciating how well Carol could read his mind. "On the plus side," he paused and her eyes wrinkled in joyful grin, "he's absolutely adorable like this."  
Rick huffed out a laugh, his body relaxing as he shook his head, looking back down at the slumbering boy. "You're too much. But you're right. He's so cute."

\---  
Herschel's farm had been a godsend.  
When the old man walked onto his porch, welcoming the band of misfits, Rick felt himself breathe. His family wandered around him, everyone in pairs as they situated their campground near the large farmhouse. Shane held Carl up on his shoulders as they explored the area, the smiling faces of his family filled with mirth. Dale, T-Dog, and Glenn all stood around the well, drinking heartedly from the fresh water and laughing at some joke Glenn said. Lori and Andrea walked towards the other well, arms full of dirty clothes to wash as they talked with the Greene's eldest daughter Maggie.

"Rick! What the fuck are you doing?"

The tiny voice snapped Rick out of his daze, making him turn to look at the pint sized Daryl in Carol's arms. He glared at Rick, his scrunched features looking absolutely adorable on his tiny face. Sure, the look may have once scared grown men half to death, Daryl being one to not fuck with, but now it made everyone sigh in adoration.  
"Daryl, don't cuss, sweetheart." She spoke softly, rubbing his tiny back.  
"I'll fucking cuss whenever I want too!" Carol chuckled, hugging the boy close even though he squirmed and tried to push away.

They would have to get used to this, no matter how surreal or unbelievable it may seem. Daryl would eventually get used to it, even if he was impatient as hell.  
"I'm just thinking, Daryl. I'm happy we found this place." He smiled at the child, huffing a laugh when Daryl sighs dramatically and slumped down onto Carol's shoulder and crossed his tiny arms.  
"Whatever you say, Officer Friendly."  
Carol kissed Daryl's cheek, ignoring when he scoffed and wiped at this face with the long sleeve. "Herschel told me he has some old baby clothes in storage that he can lend us for Daryl. It may not be the best, seeing that he has two daughters, but it'll work." He turned to Daryl, speaking in a sing song child-like manner, "But it will have to do, won't it, sweetheart?"

Rick smiled when Daryl pushed away from her, trying to leave her grasp. "I ain't no girl!" Carol of course ignored him and held tighter, kissing his face over and over again and cooing softly as he slumped, dead-weighting himself and giving up, accepting the plethora of kisses and snuggles he was bound to get from the woman.

\---  
The group settled around the twin tables in the Greene house, everyone chatting happily as the food was served. People moved around, setting the table or finding their seats as Carol stacked a large pillow on the chair next to hers, setting Daryl down gently.  
Shane snorted from where he sat across from them, next to Rick, trying to suppress his laughter at the small child.  
His tiny arms were crossed, eyes glaring through Shane. If looks could kill, Rick thought. Daryl sat in a pair of tiny jean shorts and a light pink shirt, clearly pissed at the girly attire. "Keep laughing, Shane. I'll fucking shoot an arrow up your ass." Carol smacked Daryl knee, whispering harshly at him not to cuss as the rest of their family tried hard not to laugh at the tiny voiced threat.

Herschel cleared his throat, his face grim upon hearing the child curse in his home. "You let your child speak like that?"  
Rick shook his head, "No! Absolutely not! And..he's not my kid." He sighed, knowing he would have to explain the situation to the older man. He spoke sternly, hoping the white haired man would understand the severity of the situation. The family stayed quiet, listening as Rick explained their trip to the CDC and how it had happened. He told Herschel about how it would take a while for it to wear off and that they were just hoping it would be sooner rather than later. Shane laughed a bit as Daryl nodded along, his tiny face still looking angry as can be.

"Don't worry," Daryl spoke after a moment of silent as Herschel's brown creased with confusion. "I don't understand it either. And I ain't happy bout it!"  
Herschel nodded, gathering his thoughts. "Ok. Well, as strange as that is.. Let's pray." Rick sighed in relief, grateful the man seemed to understand. They joined hands, Daryl fidgeting before accepting Carol and Lori's hands. Lori smiled, rubbing the grumpy kid's hand sweetly as he huffed. Herschel chuckled before saying the prayer, the family chiming in at the end.

With all the bad in this situation, Rick was glad the women had a silver lining. With Daryl being too small to care for himself or do the things a normal adult would be able too, he was the perfect size for them to coddle him. Carol and Lori were more than happy to dot on everything he does and Rick can't help but smile as Lori cuts up Daryl's food and begins to feed him.

Even Herschel chuckles when Daryl tries to push her hand away, huffing angrily until Carol smacks his knee again and tells him to behave. Daryl gives up, pouting his lips before opening his mouth and allowing Lori to feed him. "Ain't no little kid.."  
Carol smiles gently, talking in a hushed tone at the boy. "Yes you are, cutie. Now be good and eat your food." She takes the fork from Lori, scooping up mashed potatoes and holding it out for Daryl. "Now, open up for the airplane!" She makes a whooshing noise as Daryl blushes bright, wanting nothing more than to sink into his seat and disappear.  
He shakes his head, biting it off the fork quickly as Carol prepares another. He stares at it, feeling like something is missing and not entirely knowing what until it hits him. He blushes anew, turning to Carol and reaching up to whisper in her ear. "..Make it an airplane again, please."  
Carol's heart all but burst. She smiled sweetly and held back tears of joy as she made a whoosh noise again, whirling the spoon up and into Daryl's mouth. He ate it happily, trying to hide his smile as she continued to feed him his plate. It embarrassed him how much he enjoyed the way Carol treated him like a kid, his bright red face remaining unwavering as she feeds him the airplane spoonfuls of food.

\---  
The group sits at the tables, plates empty, bellies full, and wine glasses dipping. Everyone relaxes and talks quietly, well..almost everybody. Daryl sits back on his chair, tiny tummy full and eyes drooping. He's fighting off sleep, trying to hide his yawns and rubbing at his eyes.  
Rick smiles, standing up and rounding the table to pick up the small child. "I think it's time for bed, buddy."  
Daryl tries to push him away, looking up at Rick with glassy, half lidded eyes. "But I have to take watch." He lays his head on the leader's shoulder, yawning once more quietly.  
"Nah, buddy," Rick chuckles, "You can't take watch anymore, you're too small! Plus, we gotta get you tucked in." Rick turns from the doorway to look back at everyone, "Say goodnight to everyone, Daryl."  
Daryl scoffs but waves a small hand towards the door as the assembly say their farewells. Even Herschel waves goodnight, standing to follow behind Rick. "I have a small cot in the spare room. It's child sized from when Maggie or Beth had friends over as children. You can move it into the girl's room and have him stay with them. It'd be safer for him than being outside."

Rick shares a friendly smile with the old man, "Thank you, Herschel. That's very kind of you." He places the dozing boy in Herschel's open arms and goes about moving the cot into the room across from it.  
Maggie and Carol join him, "Carol is going to stay with me and Daryl. It'd be safer in case he needs anything. Beth is letting Carol use her bed and is going to stay in the spare." Maggie coos towards the small boy, rubbing his back from where he sleeps in Herschel's arms. Rick nods and they go about setting the cot up in between the two twin beds.  
Daryl doesn't move when Carol changes him into pajamas, his small snores warming all their hearts. She tucked him in, pulling the blanket around his tiny shoulders before giving him a kiss on the head before they exited. Rick smiles, shutting the light and leaving the door open a crack. It's not perfect, and while he does miss Daryl being his boyfriend, he can't help but feel his heart strings tug at how sweet the boy is.

Maybe it would be okay after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man bandaids and cute drawings!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is any good but I think it's kinda cute haha.

His feet were moving before he realized, dropping the plow Herschel had handed him and sprinting towards the shrill sound that had pierced his ears and dragged his long legs away from the muddy field dirt. His mind was loud, a string of curses and half laced together fears as he huffed and his chest heaved with strained breaths. Across the field and towards the house, next to the barn and he just ran. He ran towards the sound of a scream. A tiny scream.

Daryl's scream.

Rick skidded as he stopped, staring at the scene as Carl and Sophia pleaded with the sobbing boy to hush. Sophia's finger to her lips and Carl trying to cover Daryl's mouth as he pushed them away with tiny hands and through tear filled eyes. His knee bloody and obviously the source of Daryl's misery as his hands moved back and forth between his leaky eyes and red stained skin.

"What happened?!" Rick couldn't contain his anger, stomping up to the three children and watching fear flash across the eldest one's faces.  
His son took a step back, feigning innocence as he held his hands up. "Nothing, dad! He just started crying!"

"It's true, Mr. Grimes! He's just crying! We don't know what happened!"

The lies burned bright against the pre-teen's faces, high on their sweaty cheeks and Rick felt his anger boil once again. "Bullshit! What did you two do?"  
He reached for Daryl, his arms outstretched and begging to be lifted by the sheriff. He held the boy to him, patting his back in an attempt to calm his heaving sobs that shook his body. His breaths were fast and staccato, hot against Rick's neck as he cooed softly, his face stern as he watched Carl and Sophia squirm in shame.

The blonde broke first, her hands wriggling as she tried to explain what happened without making herself and Carl seem like the bad guys. "We were walking, just like patrolling the farm I guess and, uh- Daryl came up to us and wanted to play. He kept bothering us and we told him to go inside but he wouldn't listen and-and..."

"Dad, he kept bugging us! He kept asking annoying questions and trying to copy us and touch the sticks we had even though we told him not too and he tried to grab them and..." Carl gulped when Rick's stern eyes meet his own.

"And you pushed him." Rick spoke slow, watching the shame and guilt contort the pair. They nodded and tried to rush to defend it, saying it wasn't that hard and Daryl was fibbing. They were stop as Carol and Lori came running around the corner, aprons around their waist and sweat collecting on their foreheads. The women must have been cooking and not realized where the scream had come from before running in circles.

Carol grabbed at Daryl, her shaky hands wiping at his face as the tears continued to stream down. "What happened?!"

Daryl took a deep breath, beating Rick to the explanation as he all but screamed in his hiccuping state, "Th-Th-They pushed me-e!"

That had done it. As the members of their group began to gather to investigate, Lori and Carol's faces were set in stone. Lips tight and eyes dark as they simply curled their fingers towards their children in a silent demand to follow. As Daryl was handed back to Rick, the leader following as Herschel explained where the bandaids were, the group knew Carl and Sophia were going to be punished.  
Shane whistled low, a stupid grin across his lips as the children followed behind their mothers, heads low and cheeks bright red. Glenn had chuckled, whispering to Maggie about remembering when he had been young and punished. Dale shook his head, T-Dog rubbing his head before walking away. They all remembered being young and in trouble, their respective mothers and fathers punishing them for being naughty.

Punishments at the end of the world can only go so far. There was no fear invested into prisons or officers, no fear in time outs when the dead wandered as the ultimate statement of failure, yet the children still feared their mothers. When the women whispered angrily in their ears and sat them on the living room chairs for the remainder of the evening, they listened.

Rick kneeled in front of Daryl where he sat on the closed toilet seat. He tiny fists were balled up tight, rubbing at his wet streaked face and trying to hide his shame. His cheeks resembled apples, bright red and chubby with baby fat, soaked with salty tears.  
"Shh, it's okay, Dare. You're okay now."  
He just hiccuped more, gasping and choking out a heartbreaking sob as Rick patted rubbing alcohol on his knobby, cut knee. "Ooh, baby, I'm sorry. I know it hurts but it'll be better soon, I promise." He blew on the skin, seeing it bubbled slightly before subsiding.

A Spider-Man bandaid and a lollipop Glenn had scavenged on his last run seemed to calm the boy. He sat on the porch with Rick, sucking softly and sniffling softly. every few minutes. "Do-do you like Spider-Man, Rick?"  
The sheriff looked down at Daryl, his red ringed blue eyes locked on the adhesive as he toyed with its one edge. He smiled, putting a hand on the boy's back. "I do! I like when he fights Dr. Octo the best."

Such a simple statement seemed to have changed Daryl entire mood, his cherubic face lighting up as he sat up straighter. "I like when he fights Venom! Cause-cause Venom is like bad Spider-Man, you know?"  
He laughs, talking to Daryl and discussing every bit of Spider-Man's information he can remember from his own youth.  
Never would he had imagined that Daryl enjoyed comics or superheroes but here he was, watching the boy eat his candy as his blue stained lips seemed to move on their own with every hero and story he could remember. Without the need to save face and the previous inhibitions of being an "adult", Daryl was allowing himself freely speak of his childish interests. Rick smiled and listened, enjoying the easy chitchat as the sun began to set around them and sleep tugged at Daryl's eyes until he collected the boy to put him to bed.

\---  
Rick couldn't suppress his yawn as he wandered through the farm house towards the kitchen. The air sat calm and still, dust lingering in the yellow tinted air from the early morning sun. The cozy feel of the old house made him sleepy, the obviously lived in space feeling more like home than any house Rick has ever been inside before. His family was out and about, allowing the leader some extra time to sleep as they began the daily chores. He was grateful, able finally to get some sleep and wake at a comfortable speed. He had taken his time, shaving and showering before dressing and heading downstairs to take on the day. His gun belt swayed with his hips, the buckles clinking as he walked.

Of all the things he'd seen in his life, he hadn't expected the image before him in Herschel's kitchen. Yellow sunlight flooded in through the wide windows as the old man sat at the table, bible open in his hands as he read the words aloud, his old, lulling voice sounding worn and raspy with age. The psalms and scripture split over Daryl's ears from the seat adjacent to Herschel. He sat calm, small hands clasped together and face turned to the older man, absorbing every word. His tiny face held the innocence and attention that only a small child could have, no ounce of disrespect or boredom that one would usually expect when being read too. He resembled a schoolboy, sitting obedient and interested in front of his teacher. Or a child ready to go to bed being read a story before the lights went out.   
There was a stack of paper in front of him, a box of crayons set near him. One sheet had been put aside, tiny drawings littering the page and Rick couldn't help but wonder what Daryl had drawn before Herschel had come in.

Rick approached the pair, breaking them from their story as they both turned towards him, matching smilies pulling one from the leader's full lips. Daryl's tiny face light up in a silent greeting, unwrapping his hands to wave at Rick. The sheriff waved back, face splitting into a wider grin as he stood over the table, reaching out to grab Daryl's discarded paper. "What'd you draw, buddy?"  
Daryl blushed, grasping towards the sheet and trying to pull it away from Rick's sight. "No! Don't look."

"Now calm down, Daryl. No harm in Rick wanting to see your drawing." Herschel spoke gently, reaching over to squeeze Daryl's tiny shoulder. The boy reacted with a sigh, averting his eyes and chewing on his bottom lip.  
Rick's eyes wandered over the paper, seeing a group of people all smiling. Some had dark hair, some with light and even white hair, some with blue eyes and others with brown and it took Rick a moment before realizing that these were all people he knew.  
This was their group! Daryl had drawn all the members of their misfit gang. Of their mismatched little family.

"Daryl, did you draw our family?"  
The boy shrugged, cheeks flushed with the bright red that spread to the tips of his tiny ears, peaking out from under his messy mop of hair. "..Yeah. It's dumb, I was just bored and-and.."  
"It's beautiful."  
Daryl stared at Rick, young, bright eyes wide in amazement. "Y-yeah? But...boys aren't supposed to draw. It's girly."  
Herschel chuckled next to them, his wrinkled hand coming to rest on the boy's miniature shoulder. "No, son. If you like to draw, you can draw. Art is for everyone."

Rick saw Daryl avert his eyes, his small lips curling into a prideful smile as his face grew brighter in its pink shade. "Herschel's right. Drawing is for everyone. And this picture is amazing. I think it should go on the fridge!"

Daryl smiled, swinging his feet as bit over the edge of the too tall chair as Rick wandered to the fridge, tacking the drawing onto with an old looking magnet. He could already imagine the smiles and compliments their family would have as they trickled into the farm house for lunch, the thought tugging at his own lips.  
"You think they'd like it?"  
Daryl's small voice seemed so unsure still as he padded over to their leader, standing next to him to stare at the piece of paper. He kicked his feet and Rick caught sight of his bandaid, still stuck to the pale skin of his knee.  
"They'll love it, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and lemme know what you think!! Love y'all!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump to the prison! Daryl reflects on recent events and Gets spooked by a few walkers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy chapter 3! What up!!!

Daryl wandered around the prison yard, walking aimlessly and kicking at small rocks with his sneakers. The past few months have been insane to say the least. Stuck in a miniature version of himself, he had no choice but to wait it out and hope Jenner's "cure" didn't fuck him up forever.

The fall of the farm was still fresh in his mind, even if the winter had taken its toll on them afterwards. Shane and Rick had been at each other's throat, constantly arguing where to go when the barn had been discovered. Shane pushed for Fort Benning while Rick just didn't know. He didn't want to go that far and Daryl knew it was because of him. He was too "young" for the long travel, Rick had stated under his heated breath. He didn't think Daryl had heard but the boy did, laying on Lori's lap as she played with his hair while the men argued outside on the porch.  
The walkers had come so fast, probably drawn by the sound of their shoot out at the barn. It was all a blur as the group tried to defend the home with whatever they could. The barn was lit on fire to distract the undead and they left. Daryl had been lifted into Lori's arms, crying and screaming as the bleeding mouths and broken fingers seemed to draw ever closer. T-Dog shoved them into the car, Lori, Beth, and Daryl on their laps as they drove off, hitting and ignoring any walkers that got in their path.  
Daryl didn't stop crying, his eyes seeming to never run out of tears as the sun rose and they made their way to the designated meet up spot on the highway. Beth had tried to help, bless her heart, but the boy was inconsolable without Rick.  
He shudders now, thinking about the hoard of rotten flesh that scared the life out of him.

And although the winter had been cold, his tummy rumbling more than he would've liked, leading to a few "temper tantrums" as Carol called them, he did have to admit that being little again wasn't so bad. Being this small had taken a lot of stress off his shoulders and that had helped a lot. His mind had always been plagued by stress and anxiety, always keeping him on his toes even before this whole walker ordeal. And as much as he hated to admit it, it was nice to give up all his responsibilities to the others.

He honestly couldn't do much on his own, his tiny legs being too short to keep up with the others and short arms not allowing him to fight the undead like before. The stronger man the group had taken the responsibility of carrying him when they trecked for long hours through the woods or when walkers were near by. And T-Dog always let him sit on his shoulders which was both fun and safe, seeing that he could easily spot what was ahead of the group faster than Rick up front. Also he could grab at passing pine cones and leaves to play with, even if the dark skinned man complained about the sticky sap on his forehead or that he was "too damn old and big for a leaf crown". But yet, Daryl laughs as he remembers, T-Dog never actually told him to stop.  
He still carries a pine cone in his satchel, next to some cool rocks he had found, even if the old worn bag is more of a backpack now. Carol had taken the long fabric strap off the bag and cut it in two, stitching them on each side for Daryl to wear on his back. He likes the feeling of the backpack around his shoulders, loving how easy it was to carry around and how easy it was for Carol or Lori to sneak candy bars in it as he walked past them. They were too good to him.

He could still do most things but, and he will still blush when it thinks about, he does enjoy being babies. Just a little though. Not too much. 

Ok.. maybe a bit much. But can anyone blame him? He had never had anyone cut his food up for him or hand feed him before. He had learned to shower himself as a kid because his parents never cared enough to give him baths like Carol and Lori love to do now. They had found an old wash bucket behind the prison and had decided it was better than the showers, much neater seeing as they weren't getting absolutely soaked when from the shower's nozzle while they washed him. Plus, with the wash bucket they could warm water above a fire in one of the larger pots before pouring it in so it wasn't like the near frigid spray of the shower heads. And although he felt bad that the adults had to use cold water to shower, he couldn't find himself to care when he could soak in his own private tub while Carol gave him shampoo head massages. Fuck, this was life.

Although he did miss being an adult. Hell, he couldn't even lift his crossbow anymore and that had hurt the most. But Rick seemed to be getting the hang of it and was putting it to good use. Their leader had taken to slinging it over his shoulder and using it when a stray walker crossed their path.

Daryl sighed, kicking the small grey rock even harder when he thought about Rick. They're relationship had just started when all this shit happened. He misses the kisses they shared in his old tent and the sweet way Rick made love to him that night in the woods. The half of his brain that was mostly a child made him scrunch his nose at the idea of kissing, the word "cooties" popping up. This tug of war with his brain made him want to scream but he couldn't help but love the fact that he was now being able to think these childish thoughts without his parents or Merle yelling at him.

Merle. Fuck! What would Merle think if he found them and saw Daryl as a kid? He'd be mad enough as it was that Rick had left him to die on that rooftop in Atlanta. Madder if he got told that Daryl had actually been bitten! Down right belligerent if he found out that Daryl had made love to the man who cuffed him, got bit defending that man, and was now a child again being cared for by said man. Daryl gulps, imagining how red Merle's face would get and how he'd probably kill Rick with his bare hands.

His thoughts were broken by Rick's voice calling out for him. He turns towards the main yard, seeing now that he had walked further than he was allowed and was now near the farthest fence and near the broken part of the prison. It might have been an explosion, Rick had said when they arrived. Or something big had hit it but they didn't want to explore too much, unsure if any walkers were wandering around the area and hidden from view. They had secured it as much as possible, putting a makeshift barrier from the building side to the damaged fence. He could see through the wooden slates, could see the broken asphalt and bricks laying around. Walkers were there, seeming to mind their own business as they tripped over debris.  
He steps closer, lining his eyes up with a gape in the wood to watch the biters as they move. His little hands hold onto the barrier, transfixed on the creepy way they move; jaws opening and closing on nothing and limbs limp at their sides. They're terrifying and he's a bit nervous, being so close to these monsters without them noticing. He's staring at the bloodied mouths and sunken eyes, his fight or flight instinct threatening to kick in. They're so close..

A decayed face jumps at him, its teeth snapping and dirty fingers trying to weasel their way in between the wood. Daryl falls back, landing on his butt hard and screaming with wide eyes staring at the creature. He tries to get away as it bangs on the wood, hands smashing against the grain as it attempts to break down the boards.  
He's crying hard, not caring how weak he looks, as he scuffles backward, little legs trying to push himself away from where the beast is trying to invade their home. It seems so perfect now, the wood being the thin line between the living and the dead. But with that horrid beast trying to break their divide, with its raspy growls and empty eyes, he just keeps screaming and sobbing, trying to crawl away while not turning his back to it.

Daryl didn't hear Rick's heavy running until the man is next to him, lifting the scared boy into his arms. He had screamed in fear, turning to swat at whoever (or whatever) was trying to grab him only to see their leader's face and collapsing into his embrace. He hugged Rick's shoulders tightly, tighter than necessary honestly, and buried his face into his neck, sobbing quietly as Rick ran back towards the main prison yard.  
Daryl heard as Rick yelled at the others to come get rid of the walkers, telling them to stab through the wooden slits and put more up to reinforce their barrier but he didn't care. He trembled in their leader's arms and cries as Rick took them inside.

When he's tears slowed, he found himself in Rick's cell. It wasn't where he stayed, instead having been put in Carol's cell to be near the older woman. He guessed, when they arrived and she volunteered to set up a mattress for him in her cell, that she was probably experiencing some "empty nest syndrome". Sophia was older now, wanting to share a cell with Beth who was close to her age and shared her interests, and that must've bothered Carol a bit. And with all Carol did for him, Daryl didn't mind being the baby she wanted. Plus, she always gave him great cuddles and told him stories before bedtime.  
"Just breathe, sweetheart, it's okay." Rick's voice was so soft, just barely a whisper as he paced the room. Daryl wiped at his damp face, feeling bad for wetting Rick's shirt with tears and snot, even if the older man didn't seem to care. "Are you okay, Daryl?"  
Daryl just shrugged, still holding tight to their leader and feeling embarrassed for having been scared. It'd been about a year now with walkers at every turn, yet, for some reason, they seemed to scare him now more than ever.  
"Do you want to lay down for a while? I can bring you to Carol."  
"No.. I wanna stay here." He gripped at Rick's shirt, trying to get himself together. He was being ridiculous, acting too much like a baby and he hated it. He wanted to scream in frustration but Rick was stroking his back and that was calming him more and more as the minutes ticked by.

When he finally stopped crying completely, Rick sat him on the bed, kneeling down to look him in the eyes and stroking his knobby little knees. "Daryl, why were you by the fence?"  
He shrugged again, hating getting the third degree from the man he looked up to the most. "Was just walking.."  
Rick sighed, dropping his head before leveling Daryl with that look that meant business. "You know you're supposed to stay close to the yard. You're not allowed to leave our sight."  
His brain was tugging again, part of it screaming that he wasn't a baby and could take care of himself while the other side was ashamed at being talked to so sternly. He didn't know if he wanted to punch Rick in the face for talking down to him or hang his head and apologize for scaring the leader. His mouth moved faster than his thoughts and he let out a quiet, "I'm sorry."  
Rick just smiled, lifting his chin and looking at the boy with clear, soft eyes. "It's okay, sweetheart. You know better now, right?" Daryl nodded, "Ok good. Now why don't we go find Carol, huh? She must be worried sick about you."

\---  
The grey haired woman had been pacing around just outside the prison doors, wriggling her hands anxiously. Her heart had sank when Daryl screamed and it shattered when Rick waved her off, the sobbing boy hiding in his arms.  
When the duo came out to see her, she tried to hold herself back from ripping Daryl out of Rick's arms, managing instead to just rush to them and stroke Daryl's back. The boy must've sensed her stress, she thought, as he dove forward to hug her tight around the neck. "Ooh, gosh, Daryl, I was so worried! What happened?"  
"I went too far and the-the walkers were trying to get me."  
She looked to Rick, hoping their leader could explain what Daryl meant by his cryptic words. Went too far? Walkers? What?  
"He wandered by the broken wing of the prison and the walkers must have spotted him through the wooden fence. He got spooked but he's calmer now, right Daryl?"  
Daryl nodded, toying with the little silver button on Carol's shirt. He liked her shirt, feeling kind of prideful that even as the dead were wandering around she could wear nicer shirts and outfits that she liked. Now that that bastard Ed was long dead, she took to doing everything she wanted too. And even if clothes was scarce, she would always pick nicer designs when they went on runs. "Pretty Carol." He glanced up at her, smiling shyly as she seemed to glow at his compliment.  
"Thank you, baby!" So cuddled him closer, "So sweet."

It may have seemed silly to anyone else, complimenting the woman he wished had been his mother his own life, but he didn't care. After the whole scare he had encountered, he wanted nothing more than to be coddled to death by Carol. The prison was safe, at least for the time being, and he could take a breath where he was situated between his once boyfriend and his pseudo-mother. Life would be okay, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, PLEASE comment and lemme know whatcha think!! Love you all!!! Muah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't love this chapter but I'm stuck in writers block and wasn't sure where to go with it. I know some people have been asking for an update and honestly I know this isn't much but I hope it's enough to hold you guys over. Next chapter should be better I hope. Thank you all and please leave me some feedback. Please comment and lemme know what you think and if you have any ideas of what I should write next for it please, I need ideas guys. Help me out cause I'm on the verge of abandoning this story.
> 
> Thank you all. Hope it ain't too bad.

Life at the prison was shaping up to be interesting to say the least. As rumors of Woodbury started trickling in, the group was determined to fix the potential problem before it became dangerous. Rick had met with the Governor, the eye patched man seeming to be unhinged in a way Rick had never encountered before. He itched for more land and supplies even though Woodbury was supposedly a safe haven filled to the brim with food, electricity, and weapons.  
Daryl was furious when Rick returned from a "run" only to have the car empty and face grim as he whispered to Carol and the others. It wasn't a damn run and he was insulted that Rick hadn't felt the need to tell him what was happening. He hated being the youngest, with half his brain still his old self and the other half shaking nervously at the idea of someone trying to come and take away their home. There was too much unease and he hated how his nights were spent tossing and turning until someone held him close. He shook when Michonne had entered their community, thankful to have been held by Carol and hidden away from the samurai's sharp stare. Her black eyes and dangerous aura having spooked him a bit when she came in from the woods asking to join and help their leader against Philip.  
He wasn't too scared of her anymore, her shy wide grin following him whenever he was near by and even offering to make him a wooden katana like her own for him to play with. Yeah. She was cool.

She spoke to Rick of Andrea and a man named Merle who seemed to have known her partner and her previous group. "He mentioned his brother. A hunter with a crossbow, is that you?" She had asked Rick, watching the leader with the bow slung over his shoulders and the sheriff was grateful Daryl wasn't nearby, probably napping at the moment with Carol after having finished his lunch.

"No. His brother is Daryl but we've had some.. incidents since we've parted with Merle."

That had been a week ago, Michonne now was slowly becoming a part of their mismatched family. She often scouted and went back to Woodbury, if only to see Andrea and ask her to leave, even though the blonde seemed hellbent on staying with Philip. Rick knew he had to return Merle to the group sooner rather than later, but he still found himself pacing his cell, wondering if it was the right idea. Daryl needed to see his brother, their separation having been intense and heartbreaking to watch and as much as he hated that racist, sexist, piece of shit, Merle was still Daryl's brother. How would the man take seeing Daryl in his current...state? Would he understand and help the group protect the boy until the serum wore off? Would it wear off? Was Daryl cursed to be a child again and relive the many years he had done once so already?

Fuck. He couldn't think anymore, his mind spiraled and spun to the point of a migraine and he huffed and left his cell in search of an aspirin. He was stopped briefly at the dinning tables, a small smile pulling at his face the scene. It seemed to Rick he always found himself at the outside of these sugar sweet moments where Daryl connected to the others, always managing on finding the boy on the off moments when he forces their family to let their guards down. He envied how easily he sat next to Michonne, his pudgy lil arms moving animatedly as they spoke and ate some oatmeal. The woman wore a bright grin, every tooth showing as she nodded along to the boy's words in a display Rick had yet to see from her. He'd never seen her look so carefree and happy, her face usually stoic with a dangerous glint in her eyes. But here, she was so relaxed and Rick almost felt bad when the pair turned to him and her smile disappeared. She wasn't mad, just back to her neutral expression. "Hi, Rick!"

Rick forced a smile at the boy, adoring the way he smiled and waved their leader over with a chubby, unbelievably small hand. "What are you guys talking about?" He sat across from the pair, nodding at Michonne and pleased at the small gesture she returned.

"Michonne made me oatmeal because Carol is outside with water and we're talking about superheroes! She likes Cat Woman and Michonne! Do the meow!" Daryl excitement was contagious, bouncing in his seat and staring up at the woman who smiled again, bright as the sun.

"Okay, okay." She squinted at Daryl, bringing a hand up to form a mock claw. "Meow, meow, Batman."

Daryl burst into giggles when she tickled him, ignoring the oatmeal I'm his spoon as it plopped ok the table and playfully begging her to stop. Rick couldn't stop himself from laughing as well, forgetting his headache at the boy's joy. He was so happy at this moment and Rick couldn't be more pleased. Rick pushed the worry of Merle to the back of his mind. He wouldn't let the eldest Dixon take this joy from Daryl.

"Merle?"

Rick kept his eyes locked with the oldest Dixon as his blood ran cold. He couldn't turn, couldn't meet Daryl's eyes as he stared daggers into Merle's. He showed up at the gates with Glenn and Maggie, forcing the couple to bring him to where the family was staying. To where Daryl was.  
The emotions played across Merle's face. From cocky arrogance when he greeted their leader to confusion, shock, and finally blood bubbling anger when it hit him that the boy in tiny jean shorts and a light blue tee shirt was indeed his brother. He didn't keep the venom from his voice, didn't stop from using his good hand to grip Rick's collar and yell. "What the fuck did you do?!"

Rick pushed him, grabbing onto his stained wife beater tee and slamming Merle into the chain-linked fence. "I didn't do a goddamn thing," he whispered, low and dripping in disgust. "Now you listen to me and you listen good. I didn't do a goddamn thing but we've had a fucking incident since you've been gone and you can either help us or get the fuck out."

Merle stared hard at the ex sheriff, anger slowly dissipating into mildly annoyance. "Fine. But you better start talking."

Rick turned towards Daryl, seeing how Carol gripped his tiny shoulders and his wife blue eyes shined with unshed tears. He knew Daryl didn't want to cry, didn't want to give his brother any more reasons to yell. He stood shakily on the prison lawn, hands clenching and unclenching in confusion and pack hanging low on his back. "We'll talk inside."

The air was thick with tension, practically dripping with anticipation and confusion. Merle had helped himself to a bowl of stew, eyes hard and sharp as daggers staring at Daryl's tiny form in the plastic chair across from him. Michonne stood watch, katana on her hip, by the wall; close enough to step in if Merle tried anything yet far enough to not seem like a warden in the horrendous un-state of the world. Carol wrung her hands, sitting next to Daryl and trying her hardest not to hold and coddle the boy when Merle sat unpredictable across from them. Even Daryl seemed to be affected by the anxiety, kicking his feet and avoiding eye contact.  
"What the fuck do you mean bit?"

Rick sighed, pinching his nose. "The quarry group was attacked. We lost a few people to the walkers but we did the best we could."

"Bullshit!" Merle spat and slammed his hand on the table, rattling the plastic and drawing Michonne an inch closer. Her eyes held a deadly glint, her overprotectiveness of Daryl coming out completely. "Bullshit you tried your best! Daryl got bit!"

"He did! But he's fine now!"

"Fine?! You call this shit fine?"

"Stop!" Merle and Rick turned towards the tiny voice, eyes wide and angers sizzling out at the tiny face. Daryl took breaths, small chest heaving with the strain of trying not to cry. "Merle stop! Rick saved me! He didn't know this would-this would happen."

He wiped his face, chubby hand running over his eyes and breaking any remaining strand of self control the women had. Carol grabbed the boy, pulling him to her chest and Michonne coming to rub his back as he cried softly. Rick tore his eyes away and stared at Merle, resolve fading at the worry in the eldest Dixon's face.

"Merle. Doctor Jenner didn't know when this serum will stop working. He guessed between a week or..a year." Rick sighed again, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He hadn't been ready for Merle to come back and yet, here he was. "We need you to work with us, not against us. Daryl needs you."

The sheriff held his breath, praying the ex junkie, ex criminal, ex abusive piece of shit would understand and the pendulum would finally swing in their direction. Merle nodded, stiff and small. "Yeah. Yeah, I umm... I'm here." He stared at his baby brother, the boy just that; his baby brother. Small and defenseless but this time, Merle thought as he held a hand out to the chubby cheeked boy, without their father in his way. He'd be a good brother this time around. Or at least, he'll try.

Daryl takes his hand, face half hidden in Carol's shoulder, and Merle smiles. Maybe he could actually do this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it!! Please comment and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas of any other drabbles I could do with this idea! Thank you and I love you!!


End file.
